In the Basement
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Gabe came across somthing in the basement he thought he would never see and he was trying to think what to do on what he seen. What did Gabe see and will he end up doing? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Disney and or Disney's Good Luck Charlie in anyway. This story was requested by **Ks1999**

* * *

It was late at night and Gabe had come home from the movies. He looked at the driveway and did not see any of his parents cars. Gabe thought it was odd as normally one of his parents is always home. He knew the chances of having the house to himself where slim so he did not have to get his hopes up if he sees P.J on the couch watching tv or something.

Gabe soon used his key to let himself in. They have been locking up more lately do to a break in that happen near a week ago. As he closed the door he heard moaning. However this moaning sound sexual. He thought maybe P.J is only home and the idiot forgot to put headphones on as he was watching porn. However the sound was coming from the basement.

Gabe was shocked to find out Teddy was watching porn, but did not know why in the basement and not in her own room. However strangely Gabe thought it was hot. Part of him wanted to spy on his hot sister the other half knew it was very wrong to even have those kinds of thoughts. However at the end the nasty thoughts won as he made his way to the basement.

He made sure to be quiet coming down the stairs as they tend to squeak. He was ready to catch Teddy to be rubbing her pussy while watching porn. However he was seeing Teddy getting fucked by some guy doggy style. Gabe only saw the back of this guys head so Gabe had no clue who was fucking his sister. Gabe was now at full mass. His dick was killing him in his jeans.

Gabe bent down little lower and seen Teddy was not being fucked in her pussy but her ass. Gabe thought maybe this guy did not have a condom and that's why hes fucking her ass. However Teddy already been fucked in her pussy by this guy before Gabe came home. Teddy's D cup breasts continue to bounce as she moaned away while being ass fucked.

Gabe continued to watch on wanting so badly just to whip out his dick and jack off. Gabe kinda understood why thease two are fucking in the basement insted of upstairs in Teddy's room so they wont be heard. However someone left the basement door open. Gabe could not take it anymore he doesn't care if he gets caught he needs to jack off now.

However before Gabe could open up his jeens he sneezed The fucking stopped and the mystery boy was reveled to be P.J. Gabe's eyes widden and so did P.J's however Teddy looked more shocked when she turned arond to see why P.J was stoped fucking her ass. Teddy could not believe the secret is out. They hid it for so long and so well too.

It all started When P.J was eleven and Teddy ten. Teddy got scared of the storm and went into P.J's room to sleep with him. Her ass pressed against his pre teen dick and his hand subconsciously moved to her pussy. That night they rubbed each other and doing so Teddy forgot about the storm. Then here they are now naked and caught having taboo sex.

Gabe wanted in but the other half wanted to run up stairs. However him taking off his clothes won. Teddy was amazed at Gabe's dicks do run in the family as his hard dick was just sawing back and forth. Teddy wanted that dick now. Hell even P.J was thinking about having it. He did not know how he missed seeing that dick. Which was only an inch smaller than his own.

Gabe soon made his way to Teddy's mouth and she grabbed it. Gabe moaned as she slowly jerked it off. It was one fat dick too. She just was just shy of touching her finger tips. After a few strokes she slid Gabe's dick into her mouth. Gabe continued to moan as she sucked away. Gabe never felt anything like this before. If she was this good at sucking how is her pussy.

Now P.J went back fucking Teddy's ass. The blow job felt even better to Gabe as she moaned away on his dick. Soon Teddy stopped sucking Gabe and started to suck on his balls. Gabe again was back moaning. His eyes closed as she went to work on them. After sucking on his balls for awhile she licked her way back up and then licked his leaking dick head before sliding her brother's dick back into her mouth.

Teddy bobbed faster as Gabe moaned even more. He can't believe this was happening. He was soon on edge something Teddy knew. However she just kept sucking away until he shot his load in her mouth. She had no problem swallowing the load. It tasted just like P.J's when he was Gabe's age. After swallowing every last drop Teddy wanted Gabe in her pussy and Gabe wanted to eat her pussy.

All Teddy had to do is look at P.J and he knew what to do. Without sliding his dick out P.J was now sitting down on the bed and Teddy in reverse cowgirl. Gabe seen Teddy's dripping wet pussy and wasted no time in eating her out as P.J slowly fucked away. Gabe not realizing he was tasting his own brother's cum. Gabe just thought it was just Teddy's pussy juices.

While Gabe eat her out she placed each one of Gabe's hands on her D cup breasts. Gabe just smiled at this as he was now rubbing his sister's breasts while eating her out. Teddy had no problem moaning away as she continued to get wetter. Soon Teddy was on edge. After a few more licks Teddy squirted a sixth time in Gabe's mouth in which he drank up.

As for Gabe this was the first time he had seen her squirt and he wanted to see it happen again by eating her out once more. Once she did he wasted no time at all sliding his dick in her pussy with P.J and Teddy now on their backs. Teddy never though she will have a three way with her brothers but here she is. One fucking her ass the other her pussy.

Now Gabe had lost his virginity to his sister. How many guys can say that? Gabe went slow at first and soon went harder and faster. This got P.J to do the same. All three siblings moaned away as they were having one great time. Soon Gabe was sucking on Teddy's breasts causing her to moan even more. She held on to her little brother's head as he fucked away at her pussy while her older brother P.J contued to fuck her ass.

It wasn't long until she squirted onto Gabe and on to Gabe. After a few more thrusts P.J was on edge and shot his third load deep inside Teddy's ass. He just kept fucking away until he felt he was no longr sbooting off his load into her. P.J then just laid there with his dick still in his ass while his little brother kept fucking away. Which was only a few more thrusts later as Gabe was now shooting his load into her pussy.

Teddy smiled feeling Gabe's cum going in her pussy. She soon grabbed his head and kissed him as his dick slid out. From that day on Teddy was getting fucked by Gabe as well. Sometimes during the sibling threeway like today. Other times just the two of them. In fact she made a good amount of sex videos for Charrly when she was born on how to please her brother's. Even Gabe did the same thing for Toby on how to please his sisters. When P.J went off to collage is when Gabe and her had even more sex then they had been doing.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
